clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Legoclones
Another Welcome It's always nice to have new editors, and nice job on making some small starter pages. You'll get used to the editing fomats through time, and as long as you follow this wiki's policies you will have a great time editing here. TVLwriter 16:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ This wikia is strictly Clone Wars. Other episodes and EU belong in Wookieepedia, not here. I noticed this especially in the Protocal Droid page. AllAboutClones 16:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) hi hi legoclones A community-wide message Please read my message --> User_blog:TVLwriter/Replies_to_all_messages_left_on_my_talk_page_(1) TVLwriter 01:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Badges You can activate badges by going to "my tools" at the bottom of the page and clicking Wikia Labs. There you can activate badges. And don't worry about AllAboutClones, I looked through your editing history and you have not broken any policies or made very many bad edits. Your edits have helped this wiki out. He may have been upset with you because you spam edited (making overloads of edits at once) but this is not always a bad thing. Just to let you know, your wiki is the fifth clone trooper wiki I have seen, so you may have some competition. TVLwriter 02:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I am not an assigned admin of that wiki so I will not be able to activate them for you. I checked the users list on that wiki and there are no administrators, which is strange becuase a wiki cannot be created without one. If you want to, you may be able to adopt it by leaving a message to the wikia staff here TVLwriter 00:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Clone Trooper page Don't worry about the Clone Trooper page. I'm using it to test, so the links and everything will look back in shape once I'm done. TVLwriter 15:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice job on your 501st edit on this wiki,so now you are in the 501st Legion With me,AllAboutClones,Cad Bane Owns,and TVLwriter The 501st thing is from meEchofives1234 22:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 citing For now, I do not require citing sources and this has not been a problem in several wikis. I normally discourage users to use information from Wookiepedia, but as long as you are not copy pasting from their articles, I'm ok with you using Wookiepedia as a source. See the Wookiepedia Policy for specifics. TVLwriter 15:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Your brothers I can see why your father said that. Wikia claims that kids under the age of 13 should not be on "socially interactive" website, and he might have been referring to that. As for blocking, I am planning to block Anaken21sec1, and Macewindudoggy due to several complaints from other editors. I did block Macewindudoggy once, but ObiKenobiUPC complained to me that they were using the same PC so ObiKenobiUPC could not log on to his own account. I may know how to fix this, but respond as quickly as possible if you and ObiKenobiUPC are unable to log on as well. I believe you, but no, badges will not be activated again. They have encouraged too many bad edits, not just Macewindudoggy and Anaken21sec1, by several other users in the past. Since I am the only active admin, I end up spending most of my time here reverting counterproductive edits, when I want to clean up requested articles. I do not want new users to come by and make overloads bad edits, duplicate pages etc. just to earn badges, especially since I will be inactive for about two and a half weeks from now. But thank you for the explanation TVLwriter 16:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fun Yeah, I'm trying to have fun, but TVLwriter doesn't believe me about any information involving squads, battalions, and legions! The 501st WEREN'T a legion during the Clone Wars! What part of that does he not understand?! HenryDuckFan 02:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S If you've had enough with this wiki, and Wookieepedia, you may edit and become a member on my Wiki if you'd like! I could REALLY use some new members! Especially those with accurate information! Re: Clone Trooper Wiki Well, thanks. But, what do you mean by arguing over ranks? Is there something wrong? And how do I make my Wiki public? And what's the name of your site? HenryDuckFan 23:22, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wookipedia Policy Of course. I am sorry It will be changed, unless you have done it already. Copy pasting Thanks for telling me about this. As for the users who did this I can find out myself, but could you tell me what sections of the Rex article are directly copy pasted? Providing me a list of any other copy pasted articles would help too. TVLwriter 05:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Acceptable articles A while ago we decided that it would be ok to have articles from clone wars series related media, but not articles for topics only seen in the live action series, or other non-television series related media. The comics are based off of the television series, so articles relating to those are acceptable. If you're still a little confused I'll give you some examples. *An unacceptable article would be Battle of Kashyyk. It did occur during the clone wars, but it has nothing to do with what was presented in the series. *One of our acceptable articles would be Kano. He never made an appearance in the television series, but was seen in Republic Heroes, which was a game that was clearly based off of the events and information preesnted in the television series. TVLwriter 23:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: I will make a new category -- Republic Controlled Planets or something like that. I will change it. Thanks. Re: I used to know how. Me, TVL, and Bane were on chat discussing our Wiki. You can help, go on chat. Cleanup You can talk to us all at once on the Live chat. It should be on the right side of the page. Just click on "join live" chat and I should be there. TVLwriter 21:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat moderator/banned categories I wanted to drop by and say thanks for your help with the banned categories. It really helps when those are finally gone. Anyways, a chat moderator has the ability to kickban any user from the wiki chat. Essentially you will be able to ban any user from chat who is disruptive or is spamming. TVLwriter 14:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : Getting to your question about Hammer, I was supplied with a link by three different users in the past leading to a page where all of those ARC Trooper names were confirmed. I was given them before the Hasbro ARC Trooper battle pack came out (which once again confirmed the yellow-armored ARCs name as Blitz), so I took this as a trustable source especially since I had so many users supplying me with this link. The page was also made by the people who dressed up as these ARC Troopers in the Wondercon 2011. : You probably know that Wookieepedia still calls Havoc and Hammer "Unidentified Advanced Recon Commandos", but that is because they do not accept information that is not displayed on the Star Wars website or in the episodes. But as you know I am a little more lenient on sources and will take them as long are not fanmade or clearly not misleading information. TVLwriter 15:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi, I will try to join your wiki, make it an affiliate with this Wiki possibly, but to make it green on all wikis... I did it on here because I am an admin, but possibly, you go to central www.c.wikia.com and you create an article like this: User:Legoclones/Global.css and then copy it from MediaWiki:Wikia.css (find your username) and then copy it there, and then refresh your browser how it says. That is possible, but if it does not work, ask a user on Central named Godisme. Message wall I've seen some editors complain about it and others like it, so to be fair I'm planning to hold a vote sometime soon. Thanks for the suggestion. TVLwriter 00:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC)